What'll I Do?
by ManEatsFishCustard
Summary: The Doctor and Amelia Pond feel the shift in the relationships they have, and, most importantly, in their own. New Chapter up! The officially beginning!
1. Feeling the Shift

Disclaimer: I own nothing of course!

Ok! The official start of my story...I think there is will be another chapter or two between this and What'll I Do...yeah, I'm feeling it.

* * *

"Alright, Amy, my darling, where…to…next?" the Doctor said, partially distracted as he fiddled with the various fiddly-bits of the TARDIS control panel.

"Hmmm…letting me choose again are we? 'What have you done?'" Amy teasingly took on the Doctor's low tone as she asked him exactly what he had asked her on countless occasions, but the look on the Doctor's face startled her.

"…Doctor?"

Silence.

"What have you done?" Amy repeated.

He wanted to tell her everything, oh God, he wanted to just shout it all. He wanted to sit her down and explain to her that they had lost Rory for the third time. That he had died of no supernatural cause, he had died of no noble cause, no, Amelia Pond had lost her husband to a brain aneurism. He wanted to tell her that that man, that brave man, the boy who waited, and waited patiently for two thousand years, had died and there was nothing that could be done. There would be no saving him this time. No dream lord to wake them up. No sick trap to reawaken his memory. Yes, the Doctor wanted to tell her, so badly, he wanted to tell her everything, but then he would think. He would remember himself why he could not do that. Telling her of Rory and of losing Rory would mean telling her the complete story. How Rory and Amy had fallen in love, and sadly, out. Rory, the brilliant man who had once been head-over-heels for the brilliant Amelia, and vice versa, had somehow lost their way. The Doctor thought back to the week before the aneurism took Rory away, and he had to admit he had barely been there anyway. How could someone go from love, love THAT pure, a love that doesn't mind waiting for two thousand years, die? Somehow, it did. Amy felt it too, and the Doctor knew that if she was reminded of this she would hate herself. She had hated herself as it happened, the Doctor recalled. He remembered the countless times she had taken him by the hand into the depths of his own time machine just to "have a break" from her husband. Rory and Amy. They had loved each other, they had until the end, but they just weren't IN love with each other anymore. They had all felt the shift.

And then, just like that, he was gone. It was right after a particularly nasty fight, Rory had stormed out of the TARDIS into the courtyard of the temple of Yueus on the planet Hawsune, a fittingly stormy world, when he had stopped suddenly and collapsed. The Doctor knew instantly that nothing could be done, he was not to temper with the natural order of things (anymore than he could help). That day was a blur of screams, and red hair, and tears, and finally a solution. The Doctor wiped Amy's memory of him clean, at her request. She hadn't wanted a tainted memory of him, the tainted memory of their failed relationship. She had said if she couldn't always see him as the brave man who would wait an eternity for her, she didn't deserve to remember him at all. There were many more people who deserved the honor of keeping his memory, and she was not one.

The Doctor remembered lots of things. The Doctor remembered Amy stroking Rory's peaceful face before they laid him to rest. He remembered her small voice as she had whispered "You deserve so much more than me." And then he remembered more red hair, and so many more tears.

He wanted to tell her all this, but looking into the beautiful eyes of the unaware-widow that stood before him, he could not. It was his silent duty to not tell her.

"Amy, have I ever introduced you to my good friend Mr. Frank Sinatra?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! It was a bit dark, yeah? Hmm...happier times on the way! Promises! Please R&R :)


	2. What'll I Do?

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who! Or...really...much of anything else :)

There is more that happens before this, obviously, but I think I will leave this chapter up just so you all can see where this is going :)

* * *

"May I have this dance, Pond?"

Amy gave the Doctor a sassy little grin and playfully reached towards his outstretched hand, but the moment they made contact Amy felt that little shift. There was something deeper there. Something had changed between them and they both were feeling the full force of it in that moment. Her face softened as their eyes met. The Doctor held her there for a bit too long, staring deeply into her eyes, a light smile at the corner of his mouth, feeling the shift.

The Doctor led Amy out to the center of the dance floor and placed a hand at her waist as she slinked her arm on his shoulder. Suddenly, it felt like another world. There were couples all around, the dim lights cast shadows that enclosed them. They began to sway as the music slowly began and Frank's voice floated through it all…

_What'll I do_

_When you are far away_

_And I am blue_

_What'll I do?_

The Doctor and Amy were close, less than an inch apart as they slowly danced, both turned their eyes downwards, numb yet alive, letting the full impact of the lyrics hit them.

_What'll I do_

_When I am wondering who_

_Is kissing you_

_What'll I do?_

At this the Doctor rested his chin on the top of Amy's vivid head, closing his eyes.

_What'll I do with just a photograph_

_To tell my troubles to?_

Amy closed her eyes.

_When I'm alone_

_With only dreams of you_

_That won't come true_

_What'll I do?_

The pair continued to sway as the music continued, although, they had lost any sense of rhythm. It was just them. The Doctor and Amelia Pond.

_What'll I do with just a photograph_

_To tell my troubles to?_

They stopped swaying.

_When I'm alone_

_With only dreams of you_

_That won't come true_

_What'll I do?_

The Doctor and Amy stood in the center of the dance floor, foreheads pressed together, eyes low.

"What'll we do?" The Doctor spoke softly.


End file.
